1. Field
The present embodiments relate to an organic luminescence display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic luminescence display device including an encapsulation substrate on which a getter pattern comprising getter powder is formed and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic luminescence display devices include organic luminescence devices which are susceptible to water molecules and oxygen. When organic luminescence devices are exposed to water molecules and oxygen, their lifetimes are reduced. In detail, an organic layer included in an organic luminescence device deteriorates due to water molecules and oxygen and thus a panel has dark spots or pixel shrinkage occurs, thereby lowering the quality of the organic luminescence display device. To solve the problems, a getter is installed inside an organic luminescence display device to remove water molecules and oxygen from the organic luminescence display device.
However, due to the installation of the getter in an organic luminescence display device, a thickness and size of a panel are increased. In addition, a binder, which is used to form a getter, may cause a secondary contamination in the organic luminescence display device.